Magic 101
by Itbetree
Summary: "You said this would be an easy mission!" "Well it seemed easy when I saw the request!" Ugh, I better get my rent money after this." "Stop your whining already. Are you going to help or nah?" After all, even the strongest need help. Fairy Tail AU.
1. Chapter 1 A Key, A Dragon, and a Guild

Chapter 1 A Key, A Dragon, and a Guild

"JUST GIVE UP! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME NO MATTER WHAT!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK BUT YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, SON!"

"YOU HAVE NO MORE MAGIC POWER LEFT! WHAT CAN YOU DO?"

"THAT'S WHERE YOUR WRONG! MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER! AS LONG AS THEY'RE STANDING,THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T DO "

"BRING IT ON LIZARD BOY!"

"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!"

The two men run towards each other bloody and bruised, putting all their remaining strength into their final blows. The enemy's nails grew nine inches longer becoming sharper than a knife blade. The enemy was fast but lizard boy was faster. As the enemy He drew in a large breath and as he exhaled, a flame as hot as the sun engulfed the whole battle field. As the flames started to disperse, the winner emerged. It was none other than lizard boy, standing over his enemy like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. His body was on fire, defying all logic. His eyes burned with passion, the passion to stop all things evil.

"How?" was all that came out of the enemy's mouth.

Lizard boy just smirked. He stood up straight, looked into the enemy's eyes, the burning passion never faltering.

"Eduardo Scissor Hands, your days terrorizing this town is over." Lizard Boy bellowed. He yanked Eduardo up so they were the same height. "This is what you get for breaking the law." He dropped him, turned to face the other direction, and began walking away , not bothering to stay with Eduardo. He knew they would come and get him soon and Mr. Scissor Hands was in no condition to run away. Before he got far however, Eduardo called out to him.

"What guild are you from boy?"

Said boy stopped in his tracks and grinned. That question never gets old. He turned around, ripped his jacket off and showed the guild mark stamped on his right arm. It was a dark blue heart.

Eduardo held his breath. He should've known he was from _that _guild. After all, it was the same guild that took down countless dark guilds on a daily basis. It was the same guild that slays monsters that the most guilds consider unstoppable. It was the same guild that was the best of the best. Only the strongest and the bravest got in. Countless legends were made in that guild. It was home to the strongest wizards in the kingdom. Every dark guilds worst enemy.

Shinra.

* * *

Twilight Town. A small town that is located in the vast land known as Kingdom Hearts. This town serves as a pit stop for wizards during a mission. It only has one magic shop thus making this town just a pit stop for wizards.

"Are you finding everything alright miss" asked the store clerk.

A girl, no older than 17, looks up from the display case. She had shoulder length auburn hair and crystal lavender eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and a short purple skirt. She would've looked like any normal teenage girl if it weren't for the belt she was wearing. The belt held on to two things: a whip on her left and a small pouch on her right. She smiled at the clerk.

"I was just looking for where you stored your Keyblades. I heard that this store had one in stock, right?" she asked in a polite tone.

The store clerk smiled back."A Keyblade Spirit Mage. You don't see those everyday. Follow me I may have what you're looking for."

They headed toward the counter where the clerk pulled out a tray containing one item: a Keyblade key. The girls eyes sparkled at the sight of the key. She picked it up and held it in her hands. It was the size of a normal key but the design of the key indicated anything but normal. Keyblades were used to summon the spirits residing in it. Once summoned, the spirit of the key will wield its key in order to protect the one who summoned them.

"How much for the key?" asked the girl never taking her eyes off the key.

"500,000 munny."

If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of a young girl's heart break.

"WHAT?! WHY IS IT SO EXPENSIVE?!"

"Well for starters, it is a Keyblade. They don't exactly make them in factories. I happened to stumble across this one when I was out one day." the clerk replied losing all hospitality in his voice.

"I can't afford that! Please can you give me a discount or I can work for you until I can pay it off or I can trade you something for it," the girl pleads desperately.

"Look kid," the clerk growls, "if you can't pay for it then get out of my store and quit wasting my time. As you can see I have plenty of other customers to attend to." He gestures behind her and she turns around seeing nobody inside.

She turned to look back at the man. "They can wait. Please sir if you give me the key then I'll.. um.. I'll..." she fumbles with her words trying to think of something that will convince him. Then an idea hits her. She clears her throat and with confidence lacing in her tone, she says, "Sir, if you give me the Keyblade now, I'll pay you back when I become a Shinra wizard."

The man looks at her as if she had grown two heads. The he bursts out laughing causing the girl to lose all her confidence.

"Oh that's gold girl. You in a Shinra? Yeah right, that's like me saying I'm going to get a girlfriend. It's not going to happen sweetheart."

The girl tenses at this. She so can get into a guild. She just needs the stupid key. Angered, she yells, "I SO TO CAN GET INTO A GUILD. WATCH WHEN I JOIN ONE YOU'LL BE REGRTTING THAT YOU EVER SAID THIS TO ME. MARK MY WORDS, IF I DON'T GET INTO A GUILD THEN MY NAME ISN'T KAIRI." With those as her parting words she storms out of the building and into the streets.

* * *

Kairi was walking down the street grumbling to herself when she bumped into someone. "WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?"

_Crash_. She fell right on top of the stranger, bodies pressing against each other.

"Oi watch where you're going dude," a deep voice groans from underneath her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I was just walking and -" she looks up and stops talking. Never in all her 17 years of living has she ever seen someone this attractive. His dark brown hair was spiked up everywhere, defying gravity. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, kind of like the ocean. Her had a dark tan that looked hella fine on him. This boy was the human embodiment of the word _perfect_.

"Um lady you can get off me now," he says awkwardly. his voice was deep and smooth.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Kairi soon realized the position they were in.

"Oh my bad." She quickly gets up and holds a hand out to help the stranger up. He grabs her hand and slowly hoists himself up. Once he was standing, she realized how tall this guy was. He was a head taller than her. He was skinny but well built and by judging how calloused his hands were, he must've worked with his hands a lot. His clothes were odd. A blue jacket with armor pads on the shoulder. On his right arm was a pink ribbon tied around it. He was wearing fingerless gloves and his shorts reminded her of clown pants. He had a belt holding to pouches on his sides.

He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed about what just happened. "Um, sorry bout that."

"Oh no it's alright I should've been looking where I was going." still not over the fact of perfect this guy is.

"Yeah you're right it's your fault," he smirked.

"Um excuse me, I believe this is the part where you say 'No it was my fault'."

"Why would I say that when you clearly said it was your fault?" he grinned.

She pouted and he laughed at her. _His laugh is incredibly cute_, she thought. Her heart started beating rapidly. She groaned inwardly. She doesn't even know who this guy is and she already like him. Curse her hopeless romantic side.

"Yoo-Hoo lady you still with me?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face. Kairi snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. _Great, _she thought_, he probably thinks I'm some kind of freak. _But he just laughed, obviously amused by the situation.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch what you said," she mumbled looking at the ground.

His smile grew wider, he liked this girl, she's interesting. "I was just saying how you owe me. Y'know for running into and all."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine what do you want?"

"Treat me to lunch."

She looked up. Her lavender eyes met sparkling blue eyes. He pouted. She sighed. How could she say no to that.

"Fine I'll take you out," she sighed.

"GREAT," he screamed, "I know the perfect place!" He linked arms with her and began dragging her towards an expensive looking restaurant. She gulped. So much for buying that Keyblade.

"I'm Sora by the ways," the beautiful stranger said.

"Kairi," she replied out of breath.

"Kairi huh? Well Kairi, this is the start of a beautiful friendship. "

* * *

Sora walked out of the restaurant rubbing his stomach. It's been a while since he had a meal that good. He looked at his new friend, grieving over her empty wallet.

"You know," she started, "when I said I would pay for your meal, I meant one dish, not FIVE FREAKIN' SERVINGS OF EVEYTHING ON THE MENU! THANKS TO YOU I HAVE NO MONEY!"

"Ah calm down Kai, it's hard to choose just one thing," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I guess I'm just upset," she sighed. Sensing the sadness in his friends voice, he asked what was wrong.

"Ah it's just that," she stopped. Should she tell him, after all they've just met. As if reading her mind Sora nodded, indicating that she can trust him.

"Do you think I can join a guild?" Kairi suddenly asked.

"Well, can you use magic?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah, I think you can make it."

She looks back at him surprised. Out of everybody she's ever told about her dream of joining a guild, he was the first to say that she had a chance. She started to tear up a little.

"Sora," she said. But then reality hit her. Guilds these days weren't recruiting any random mages, especially a guild like Shinra. No, you had to be the best in order to get in and Kairi was just a newbie to the magic world.

" Thanks, but even if I could get in, I'm not strong enough."

Sora frowned at this. He never liked negativity especially when it involved his friends. Then an idea hit him.

"Why don't you come and join my guild? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind taking you in."

"Eh!?" Did he just say what she thinks he said.

"Yeah you can totally join my guild." he smiled.

"Wait so let me get this straight. You're a wizard," she asked.

He nodded.

"And you're in a guild?"

Another nod.

"And you're inviting me to be part of your guild?"

He rolled his eyes. "Geez Kai, you sure are stupid."

She pouted at the comment. "Thank you."

"No problem," he grinned. "Now go get your stuff so we can leave. Train sets out in an hour."

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo heads out for the train station. Sora tells her about the more about guild she was about to join, about all the different magic and mages. It wasn't exactly her dream guild, Shinra, But it'll do. After all, a guilds a guild. As they continued their journey the passed by the small magic shop from earlier that day. Kairi stopped in front of it.

"You want something from there," Sora asks as he stared at the store.

Kairi tears her gaze away. "There's a Key blade in there. I was gonna buy it but I didn't have enough munny." She frowns.

"Then I'll buy it for you," Sora said coolly.

"What? No, it's super expensive Sora you don't have to."

"No I insist," He says as he enters the shop. "Consider it a welcome present."

He approached the counter with Kairi trailing behind him. He rang the bell but nobody came out. A minute passed. Then two. He began slamming his hand on the bell furiously. It's almost time until departure, where the hell was the man running this store.

"Ah sorry to keep you waiting, how may I help you?" The clerk walks to the counter and immediately recognizes Kairi. "You're the girl from earlier. Look I told you if you don't have the money then don't waste my time." he growled at her.

"Hey, don't yell at her like that," Sora growls, defending his new friend. "Anyways, I'm the one buying now give me the Keyblade , so I can pay. We need to leave soon."

The clerk snorted, "And what makes you think I'll sell it to the likes of you folks?"

Sora had enough. The train would leave soon and he'll be damned if he missed it. He doesn't want to have to face _her _again.

Look buddy, I don't have time to play. I got to leave ASAP so just give me the damn Keyblade so we can leave." Sora restrained himself from pouncing on the dude.

The clerk ,obviously annoyed finally pushed Sora over the line when he said ,"Sorry but the Keyblade isn't for sale."

_That's it,_ Sora thought. His whole body set on fire as he grabbed the clerks shirt so they were face to face. "Look dude, I don't have time for this bull crap. Either you sell me the Keyblade or I tear this place down. After all, that's what my guild is known for."

It didn't take long for the store clerk to piece what Sora had just said together. A guild that was known for destroying things. He knew what guild he was from and he paled at the thought. Someone from that guild surely has the power to put him out of business.

Sora released his grip from the clerk's shirt as the clerk pulled out the Keyblade.

"That will be 500,000 munny sir," the clerk's voice was shaky.

"I only have 300,000."

"That'll do." Sora paid for the Keyblade and and dragged Kairi out of the store.

* * *

When they boarded the train, Kairi started asking all the questions she couldn't at the store.

"What was that?"

"You're a fire mage?"

"What guild are you from?"

"OH my goodness, WHAT KIND OF GUILD DID I JUST JOIN?"

Sora, finally calming down looked at Kairi with a sheepish smile. He handed her the Keyblade and look into her eyes.

"OH yeah in all the commotion I forgot to mention what guild I'm from." He sat up straight in his seat and removed his jacket revealing a dark blue heart on his right shoulder. Kairi gasped she knew that mark. She's only ever dreamed of wearing it ever since she started a adventure as a wizard.

"Kairi," Sora smirked, "Welcome to Shinra!"

* * *

Wow, that was long! It's my first story so sorry if it's a bit dull. We can only get better am I right? Please review and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail or Shinra.


	2. Chapter 2 Shinra

Chapter 2 Shinra

**Background info: **

**Guild Name:** Shinra

**Master:** Diz

**Known For:** Strongest Guild

Most Destructive Guild

**Base: **Traverse Town

**Rank: **1

**Kairi Heartly:**

**Age: **17

**Magic:** Keyblade Spirit Summoner

**Guild: **Shinra

**Likes: **Adventure, Romance

**Dislikes: **Destroying Things, Rent

**Nickname(s):** Kai, Princess

**Sora Hikari**:

**Age:** 17

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer

**Guild: **Shinra

**Likes:** Food, Destroying Things

**Dislikes:** Dark Guilds, Riku

**Nickname(s): **Lizard Boy

* * *

_"Papa," a young girl runs into the large office and stands in front of a desk. Behind it sat a man in his late thirties. He stops working to look at the girl who called for him. He scowled, can't she see that he's working._

_"Kairi, I told you not to bother me when I'm working. What is it that you want?" he asked obviously annoyed. _

_"I was wondering if you wanted to watch me try to summon a Keyblade spirit the way Mama use to," she asked, fiddling with the hem of her dress._

_The pencil in his hand snapped. She interrupted his work for this crap again. "KAIRI," he yelled not bothering to hide the anger in his voice, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH MAGIC. YOU HAVE NO FUTURE IN IT AND IT'S A WASTE OF TIME. MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GO HELP THE MAIDS AND LET ME BE. IF I HEAR YOU SPEAK ABOUT MAGIC ONE MORE TIME I'LL PERSONALLY LOCK YOU IN THE CLOSET AGAIN IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO JOIN A GUILD AND YOU WILL NEVER BE A MAGE."_

_Tears started falling out of the young girl's eyes. How could he say that? He never said those kind of things when Mama was around. Without saying another word, she turned around and ran out of the office._

The sound of the train's whistle woke Kairi up from her nap. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the grogginess from her sleep and replayed yesterday's events in her mind. _Let's see, _she thought, _I went to Twilight Town to buy a Keyblade when the clerk wouldn't give it to me. Then I bumped into Sora. I took him out to eat and somehow I ended up getting the Keyblade and joining his guild. _

She stopped thinking for a moment. Guild. She's in a guild now, and not just any guild, her dream guild. _Oh my God, I'm in Shinra._

The more she thought about it, the more her grin widened. She, Kairi Heartly, was about to join the kingdom's strongest guild. _Ha_, she thought, _suck on that Mr. Store Clerk Dude._

She looked over to her companion to see if he was okay. She looked at his hunched form with pity. The poor fire mage suffered from motion sickness. The second the train started moving, he crumpled into the seat and began groaning until he passed out. She couldn't help but giggle at this.

In the short time she knew Sora, she would've never expected this. _Guess he's not that perfect after all,_ she thought.

"Yo, you alright there?" she asked. All she got was a groan in reply. She shook her head and looked out the window.

She was imagining all the adventures she was going to be part of until she heard someone behind her mention something about arriving in 5 minutes. 5 minutes. Oh God. Panic began to swell inside her. She had 5 minutes until she became part of Shinra.

She started to think about ways to introduce herself, after all, first impressions count. She thought about what to say, how she'll act, what to wear. Maybe she change out. She would've asked Sora for his input, but considering his current state, she wouldn't get much help.

The train was getting closer now and she can see the city in the distance. The city of Traverse Town, home to Shinra. It was more beautiful then she could ever imagine.

The Victorian-age town gave out a calm relax vibe. Lots of little shops were lined the streetspreparing their businesses for the day. In the distance, she saw a coliseum of some sort. Sora mentioned earlier that that's where the mages train. Next to the coliseum was the pride and glory of the city, the guild itself. From where she was you could only see the top part where the banner was hung. Kairi held her breath. On the center of the banner was a large golden heart, the mark of the guild.

When the train finally came to a halt, Kairi jumped out of her seat and ran out of the train as fast as she could. "Sora, hurry up you lazy bum!" she yelled, trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. Said boy wobbled out of the train clutching his stomach. "Yeah yeah," he grumbled.

Once he stepped of the vehicle, he felt a million times better. He sighed in relief, straightening himself as he turned to face Kairi. A wide grin on his face began to form as he watched her awe struck face as she admired the city. "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," she replied breathless.

Just then a flash of white blur came out of nowhere and collided with Sora's face.

"MOTHERFU-"

"SORA YOU'RE HOME," the thing on Sora's face said. It let go of Sora's face and floated right in front of him.

The thing was a, actually, Kairi didn't know what that thing was. It was small, no taller than a foot. It's fur was white and it had a giant, red pom- pom on its head. It looked like a cat-rat hybrid with bat-like wings on its back.

"Yo Mog, what's up?" Sora grinned. The thing, Mog, grabbed Sora's arm and started yanking it.

"You're late Sora."

Sora blinked obviously confused. "No, I'm not. It's nine right now isn't it?"

In the distance, the clock tower chimed ten times signaling the town that it is now ten o'clock.

Sora paled. "Shit," he whispered then grabbed Kairi's arm.

"Sorry Kai, we can sight see later but right now we got to go," Sora said in a hurry and began running, dragging Kairi.

Sora never stopping once to catch his breath and somewhere along the way, he let go of Kairi's arm seeing that she only slowed him down. He was fast and poor Kairi couldn't keep up with him.

"Wait Sora," she called out, "slow down will you, I can't run that fast."

Sora didn't seem to hear her because his pace was getting faster eventually leaving Kairi behind.

"Great," she mumbled to herself as she caught her breath. Sora just ditched her in a large town that she isn't familiar with. What a way to start her day.

She started heading towards the direction he went, hoping that she would find her way to the guild. As she walked, she thought about all the ways she's going to hurt that boy when she sees him again. Lost in her thoughts, she managed to trip over thin air and went flying.

"Holy shit," she cursed as she fell, preparing for the impact. It never came. Instead she found herself in the arms of a person.

"You okay there Miss," a deep voice asked. It sent shivers down her spine.

She looked up meeting a pair of aquamarine eyes. She took back what she said before about Sora being perfect. No, this man was definitely a better fit for the word perfect. His long, silver hair went down to his back, his bangs covering his eyes. He was tan, not as tan as Sora, but tan nonetheless. A perfect smile began to form on his long face. Compared to him, Sora looked like a twig. _Damn son_, was the only thought in Kairi's mind.

He slowly lifted her back up to her feet, revealing how tall he actually is. His outfit consisted of a black tank top under a white vest with dark, baggy pants and a balck belt with grey shoes.

Kairi blushed. She really needs to stop falling on cute boys.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," she stuttered.

He chuckled. "Do you always trip on air?"

Her blush worsened. "No only on Mondays." she joked.

He laughed at this and she sighed. His laugh was like a million violins being played by an angel.

He held out his hand, "I'm Riku by the ways."

Kairi took it. "Kairi."

"Well hello Kairi. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I actually just got here today."

"Really? Well welcome to the town. If you need anything, anything at all, I'm your man."

She smiled at this. Finally something was going right today. "Well actually, do you mind showing me where Shinra is?" she asked politely.

"Shinra? What are you planning to do there?" he asked.

"Ah, well a friend promised me that I could join the guild. But he took off running and I don't know where he went," she replied sheepishly.

Riku stared for a while. "Does your friend happen to be Sora?" he finally asked.

Kairi looked at him confused. "Yeah how did you know?"

"Figures. Don't worry about him, he didn't leave you on purpose. He just has some unfinished business he needs to take care of," he chuckled. "Anyways, I was just heading there myself, would you like to join me my fair lady?" He wiggled his eyebrows and extends his arm out waiting for her to take it.

She smiled took it gratefully. "Why I would be delighted to my good man," she giggled.

When the two arrived at the guild, Kairi stopped. The large building in front of her would serve as her new home. Everything about it looked fancy, even the gate. It looked like a castle, but at the same it didn't. The banner on the top was hung underneath a large bell. Underneath the banner was a balcony with one door on each side of the banner. Large glass windows were placed right under the door and between those was carving of a wizard. Must be their fonder, she thought. As the approached the doors, she noticed that as the bottom part of the building stretched out on both sides.

* * *

Right before Kairi was about to open the door, Riku stopped her.

"I just want to warn you, you should probably brace yourself," he said pushing the hair in front of his eyes back so he can see her face.

"Brace me self for what?" she asked in a nervous tone.

He shrugged. "I don't know, it's different each day. But just brace yourself for something."

Kairi nodded, preparing herself for anything that might happen.

Riku reached of the door and swung it open. A barrel came flying through it, barley missing Kairi by an inch.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! YOU'RE LATE SORA, LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET IT SLIDE!" a feminine voice boomed from inside causing Riku to wince.

The two peeked their heads inside to see what the commotion is about. There was a crowd gathered around something. Two people stood in the middle, one of them being Sora.

The other was a girl. A beautiful one at that. She looked about a year older than her. She was pale, but not in a sick way. Her milky, white skin looked smooth and soft. Her pale blonde hair was resting on her right shoulder. She was clad in armor, a blue skirt that went down to her knees, and a pair of brown boots. Her face was one of those faces where you could stare at if forever and never get tired of looking at it. But what caught her attention were her eyes. It was icy-blue. In normal circumstances, it would had been beautiful took look at. But, considering the fact that she was giving Sora the death glare made her eyes look like hell was freezing over. If looks could kill, Sora was a goner.

"That's Namine," Riku whispered to Kairi, "she's our strongest female mage. She's not normally like this."

"Nams look, I beat the bad guy, didn't I? I saved the town, didn't I? I got us a new member, didn't I? Can't you just let this one slide for now? I promise that it won't happen again," Sora pleaded slapping on that cute, pouty face of his.

Everyone around him started whispering, saying how she should just let Sora loose.

The girl looked at him, her eyes softening. Then, her fist collided with Sora's face, sending the boy falling to the ground.

"BULL! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU NEVER TRIED THAT EXCUSE BEFORE!" she yelled, causing everyone to cower in fear, including Kairi. Who knew someone so beautiful could have so much rage.

Before Kairi could stop him, Riku made his way forward towards the scene and stepped between the two.

"Riku," the girl addressed him.

Namine," he replied.

"What do you want?"

He grinned, "As much as I love seeing you beat Sora senseless, there's a girl right outside watching in horror. I don't think this is how you want to introduce yourself to newbies, Nami."

Namine looked at the doorway to and saw Kairi hiding behind the door. She immediately flushed.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," she quickly apologizes.

"No, it's fine really," Kairi replied in a shaky voice. Namine cleared her throat and her demeanor changed into a more friendly one.

"I'm Namine,," she introduced herself, "and who may you be?"

"Kairi. Kairi Heartly."

"Kairi," Namine said to herself. Then it hit her. "You must be the one Sora was talking about."

She nodded meekly, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Well Kairi, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to the guild." Namine smiled.

Kairi was stunned. Just seconds ago the same girl was about to kill Sora.

"Sora," Namine sighed, "we'll continue this later. For now prep the guild, we're throwing Kairi a welcome party." Everybody cheered at that.

"Sure thing boss!" he said as he ran passed Kairi, thanking her as he passed by.

The crowd disperse, excitedly getting ready for the party. They all welcomed Kairi as they passed her, making her feel warm inside. _So this is how it feels like to be in a guild_, she thought.

Namine approached her with a dazzling smile on her face. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get that guild mark on you?"

* * *

Kairi was staring at the pink heart mark on the back of her right hand. She couldn't believe this was happening. She, Kairi Heartly, was now an official member of Shinra.

"You know," she began' "I never thought I would make it here. After hearing that I'll never make it, this feels like a dream."

Namine looked at her and smiled. "Well, now you're here, right? Show them what you can do."

Namine stood up and held her hand out. "Welcome to the family Kairi!"

Kairi took it, and grinned. _Look out world_, she thought to herself, _here I come_.

* * *

Well this chapter didn't come out the way I planned but it'll do. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail


	3. Chapter 3 The S-Class Mission

Chapter 3 The S-Class Mission

**Riku Fuller:**

**Age: **18

**Magic: **Earth Magic

**Guild: **Shinra

**Likes: **Hot Girls

**Dislikes:** Sora

**Nickname(s): **Naked Hippie(by Sora)

**Namine Caelum:**

**Age: **18

**Magic: **Requip

**Guild: **Shinra

**Likes: **Cake, Art, Shinra

**Dislikes: **Meetings, Those Who Treat Other People Like Garbage

**Nickname(s): **Maxime

* * *

"Come_ forward," a deep voice boomed. A man in a black cloak stepped forward and kneeled in front of the man who addressed him. Surrounding him were 14 chairs higher than the ground being occupied by other people dressed in coats._

_"You know what you must do," the voice said._

_"Yes, Superior," said the cloaked figure._

_" Go forth and retrieve the Magic Council's book. Don't let anything stop you. If you can complete this mission without a problem," Superior smiled and gestured towards the seats surrounding him, " you may have the title as Number XIV."_

_The cloaked figure looked up at the others surrounding him. Envy burned in his eyes, he will become Number XIV._

_"But, if you fail to complete this," Superior went on, "You know the consequences." He held his hand out towards person sitting on a chair. Said person lifted up his hand and fire erupted from it. _

_The kneeling figure gulped then nodded. He then got up and exited the room._

* * *

**One Month Later...**

Halloween Town. A town known for its Halloween themed appearance making it a famous tourist attraction kingdom. The usually filled streets was empty, making the town look abandoned.

A man in a black coat emerges from the shadows holding a book in his hand. He runs across town, staying hidden in the shadows. He runs to every possible exit, only to discover that they've all been blocked.

"Going somewhere?" a voice says behind the cloaked man. The man turns around to face the owner of the voice.

Sora stood there, arms cross and a smirk on his face. The cloaked man backs up, his hold on the book becoming tighter. Sora eyes the book.

"I'm pretty sure that book there doesn't belong to you. Ain't that the book that belongs to the Council, Kai?"

"Yup, that's our book," a feminine voice replies. The cloaked figure turns around and finds Kairi standing there.

Sora grins."Well if that's the case, you should probably hand it over to us. Wouldn't want you getting in trouble now would we?" Sora extended his hand out waiting for the book to be returned.

The cloaked figure looked back a Sora. Even with his hood covering his face, you could see him frown.

"I'll give you ten seconds to return the book. Ten seconds. If it isn't returned by then... well it was nice knowing you," Sora warned losing patience.

"Ten, nine, eight..." Sora got into fighting position, ready to attack if necessary.

"Seven, six, five..." Kairi reached into her pouch and pulled out a Keyblade.

"Four, three, two..." The cloaked man hesitantly got into fighting position. He tucked the book in his coat so it wouldn't fall out.

"One," Sora lunged towards the cloaked man.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST," he shouted. Sora's fist set on fire as he tried to land his attack. The enemy was fast, dodging Sora's oncoming attacks. He then grabbed Sora's arm and flung him into a nearby stand destroying it. Then he ran towards Sora, swiftly kicking him in the stomach before he could stand back up.

Kairi took this opportunity to strike.

"Alright," she yelled, positioning the key in front of her, " let's go Wayward Wind!"

A brilliant light emerged from the key as Kairi let go of it. In front of her stood a man with windswept, white hair holding onto a larger version of the Keyblade.

"What seems to be the problem, Princess?"

"Don't call me princess," Kairi grumbled and pointed at the fight scene in front of her.

The Keyblade spirit nodded in reply and pointed the Keyblade towards the fight. A sudden burst of wind erupted form the Keyblade at the same time Sora breathed out fire, increasing the damage of his flames. Kairi unlatched her whip from her belt and ran to Sora's side.

It's only been one month since Kairi joined the guild, but those two fought together as if they've done it a million times. Sora would do most of the attacking, landing devastating blows on their enemy. Kairi would help him. She would use her whip on the enemy when he overpowers Sora. Her Keyblade spirit would help support them, using its abilities to increase the damage of their attacks.

Sora was strong, to say the least. Hit after hit, he wouldn't stop once to catch his breath. If he got knocked down, he'd just get right back up as if nothing ever happened.

The enemy was strong too. He used his ice magic to block all of Sora's fires. But Sora was stronger. He kept picking up the cloaked man and throwing him into various walls that he set ablaze. It was when Sora slipped on some ice and the enemy jumped to deliver his attack that Kairi found an opening.

Kairi's whip caught the enemy's foot causing him to fall. "SORA DO IT NOW," she yelled.

Sora grinned and drew in a large breath.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

At those words, Sora breathed out a large amount of flames, burning everything in a 3 mile radios. Wayward Wind in stepped in front of Kairi and created a dome of wind surrounding her, shielding her from her partner's attack.

When the attack ended, their enemy was lying on the floor, burn marks covering his whole body. It wasn't too sever, but he wouldn't be fighting in a long time. The duo ran over to the body, grabbing the book. Luckily, the book didn't get ruined during the whole fight.

" Excellent job Kairi," Sora complimented, "another job well done."

"Thanks, you too," she replied. She turned to face her spirit.

"And thank you Wayward, that will be all," she smiled. The Keyblade spirit nodded and was engulfed in light. A second later, the spirit returned to its key form, waiting to be summoned again. Kairi tuck the key back into her poach and faced the cloaked man.

"No doubt about it," she began, "that guy belongs to the Organization."

Sora frowned. The Organization was a dark guild and Shinra's mortal enemy. They've been dormant for a while, but a couple weeks ago, they've been pretty active. Every wizard in the guild has their hands full with missions involving the Organization. The S-class wizards even had to call a meeting to discuss the problem.

Just then a dark portal swallowed the Organization member up, disappearing from their sights. They just looked at it. It wasn't the first time this has happened after all.

"It's a clear," Sora yelled.

The citizen's of the town all emerged from their basement cellars, staring at the after math of the battle. The Mayer approached them and handed them their reward.

"Thanking for saving the town you two," he smiled. Then he turned and walked away.

"Wait hold up," Sora called out after him, "this is only half the reward money."

The mayor turned around with a sheepish grin on his face. "Ah, well you see, we are very grateful that you saved the town, thank you for that. But, with the damage you caused, we need all the money we have to repair our home."

The two hadn't realized the damage the caused. They looked around, at one fourth of the city was destroyed. Kairi's mouth hung open, there's no way they caused all this.

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Ah well, I guess that's fair." He looked at Kairi and held his breath. Her awe struck face was now replaced with a deep scowl. _Oh boy_, he thought, _this can only mean one thing._

He tried to sneak away, to no avail. Kairi grabbed his hood and yanked him back towards her.

"ONLY HALF," she screeched, causing everybody around her to run away. In the one month she's been in the guild, she managed to develop Namine's temper. _Could be worse_, he thought, _at least she can't physically hurt me._

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO PAY RENT THIS MONTH, SORA! DO YOU WANT ME TO LIVE ON THE FUCKING STREETS AND BE A HOBO!"

"Ah, look at the bright side Kai," he used her nick name hoping that that calm her down, "at least it wasn't as bad as the last mission. At least they were kind enough to pay us back this time."

Kairi just let go of his hood and stormed towards the train station.

* * *

When the two opened the guild door, they both side stepped to avoid a pony walking out of the guild. Kairi sighed. As the days pass, Shinra seems to contradict everything she thought it was. The strongest wizards in the kingdom turned out to be the biggest dorks around. Everybody seemed to have their own little problem. She eventually got use to them, including but not limited to:

1)Riku's stripping habit

2)Sora's need to destroy something every five seconds

3)Namine's inability to read the situation

4)Selphie knowing everything that's going on in everybody's life even if you never told her

5)Leon's constant lack of emotion and obsession with order

6)Tidus' love for water

7)Hayner's obsession with large breasted women

8)Olette's over protectiveness

9)Pence's need to take a picture of everything

10)The guild in general, breaking out in a fight for some unknown reason

But Kairi doesn't regret joining the guild. She just wished everything would just mellow out for once.

Kairi made her way towards the bar and grabbed a seat. She slammed her head on the counter and waited for Selphie, the head waitress, to come.

"Whoa Kai, you look like shit," Selphie said.

"Thanks that's what I was aiming for," sarcasm dripping out of her voice. Selphie put her hands up in surrender and went to go get Kairi's usual.

"Whoa Kairi, you look like shit," Riku's voice came from behind her. Kairi turned to face the boy and frowned.

"At least I have clothes on," she grumbled and turned back around. She heard Riku swear and some shuffling. Probably trying to put on his clothes.

One he finished dressing himself, he took a seat next to Kairi and asked what was wrong.

"We only got half of the reward since Sora got carried away and destroyed most of the town, _again_," she frowned. "Thanks to him, I don't have enough munny to pay rent this month. I'M GOING TO BE HOMELESS RIKU AND IT'S ALL THAT SKINNY ASS LIZARD BOY'S FAULT!"

"Oi, give that skinny ass lizard boy some credit, who else would be willing to team up with your scrawny ass on a mission," Sora replied as he approached them.

Kairi just glared at him and looked away, ignoring him. She can't believe she thought this boy was ever perfect. Well, he's hot, she'll give him that, but not perfect.

Sora sighed. "Look Kai I said I was sorry." Kairi still continues to ignore him.

"Fine then I guess someone doesn't want to live in a house," Sora said waving a request in front of him.

Kairi turned around to read the flyer. The mission itself seemed difficult, harder than any mission she's done before.

"I don't know Sora, seems kinda risky," she said.

"The reward is 200,000 each."

"I'll do it."

Just before Sora could take the paper back, Riku grabbed it and read the mission.

"No," he frowned.

"WHY?" Sora whined.

"Riku, do you want me to be homeless," Kairi asked.

Riku glared at both of them before getting up.

"You guys aren't going on this mission and that's final." he said.

"Riku rents due in a week. Hell, this can pay rent for 2 months. This is a good paying request, so why won't you let us go?" Kairi asked annoyed.

"For one thing, it's a S-Class mission. You two would get killed in the first five minutes. And you," he pointed at Sora, "you shouldn't had been up there anyways. It's a miracle you actually manage to even snagged one of these."

"Aw come on Riku, don't be a kill joy. What about Kairi," Sora asked.

Riku just kept walking.

Sora stood there thinking of a way to convince Riku to let them go. Then a sly smile made its way on Sora's face.

"What if I told you, you could come along?"

Riku stopped walking._ Jackpot_, Sora thought.

"Come on Riku, I know you want to go on that mission as much as I want to," Sora went on.

Silence.

"But what if we get caught?" Riku finally asked.

Sora rolled his eyes, "We won't get caught Riku. All the S-classes are at a meeting remember?"

Riku pondered at the idea then shook his head. "We're not strong enough to pull this off."

"Riku, you've been training with Namine for God knows how long. You're on Diz's recommendation list for S-class Promotion Trials."

Riku frowned. "I don't know Sora..." But deep down inside, Riku really did want to go.

"Okay, maybe you aren't strong enough by yourself. But, you'll have me. Us fighting together, come on man, we're unstoppable. Come on, do it for Kairi's sake."

Riku looked over at Kairi. She was wearing her best puppy dog face.

Riku sighed and gave in. "Fine for Kairi. BUT if something goes wrong, ANYTHING, we go straight back home, got it?"

"AYE SIR," the two cheered in unison.

They all left the guild building, getting ready for their first S-class mission.

* * *

_A body appeared in the middle of 14 chairs._

_"You have failed," Superiors voice lacked emotion. _

_"Please sir, I can explain Shinra appeared and_-"

_"SILENCE!"_

_The cloaked man stopped talking and looked down._

_"You are no use to this guild. Shinra or not, you did not complete the mission. You know what we do to useless members like you."_

_"Please Superior, give me another chance," the cloaked figure pleaded._

_"Number VIII, will you do the honors please?"_

_Number VIII smiled. "Don't mind if I do, Superior."_

_Fire engulfed Number VIII's hand. "Any last words, kid?"_

_The cloaked man just hung his in shame before he was burned to death._

_"Shinra seems to be catching on to us," Superior said. "Bring in the next one, we have no time to waste."_

* * *

_YAY! Finally finished that chapter. I went ahead and added Namine's and Riku's info. Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
